


another kiss

by maureenbrown



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honestly, stop zoning out Parrish, I don’t plan on doing this damn group project and you’re going to have to do it for us.” Ronan grumbles, glowering down at the papers in front of him, his frowning making his jawline sharper than usual, his glare nothing but daggers angrily jabbing at the assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another kiss

**Author's Note:**

> contact me on tumblr, my user is @crankwinston

“Honestly, stop zoning out Parrish, I don’t plan on doing this damn group project and you’re going to have to do it for us.” Ronan grumbles, glowering down at the papers in front of him, his frowning making his jawline sharper than usual, his glare nothing but daggers angrily jabbing at the assignment.

“Are you going to stop fucking staring at me?” He asks, not even lifting his eyes from the paper, and Adam stiffens as he turns back to his own booklet, huffing and crossing his arms. 

“Maybe if you at least tried to contribute instead of complaining--”

“That’s it.” Ronan says, his voice dangerous and chaotic as he turns abruptly to face Adam, his chair screeching against the tiles as his gaze snaps over to him, a layer of goosebumps erupting across his skin. “Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.” 

Adam swallows, his fingers anxiously curling around the pencil and flicking his thumb across the led, jutting his chin out stubbornly.

They stare at each other, and it’s clear Ronan isn’t going anywhere, so Adam drops the pencil, waiting for the rhythmic rolling to stop once it falls off the desk to the ground. 

Ronan’s dark eyes shift towards the dropped pencil, and Adam takes that time to scoot forward, resting his hand on his arm and turning his head to the side to press their lips together.

Their first kiss isn’t necessarily romantic; it’s a clack of teeth and a half amused, half shocked noise from Ronan that he won’t admit to, and then there’s a tug to Adam’s hip and he ends up straddling his lap.

They kiss hungrily, Ronan’s tongue swiping across his lower lip, catching the shudder between his shoulders and swallowing the gasp that he makes, leaning in closer for more. Adam doesn’t care much for breathing, his free hand flying to the back of his neck, sifting his fingers through his buzzed hair with a shaky sigh.

They break away, Ronan chasing Adam’s lips before stopping and controlling himself, eyes half-lidded.

“How was that for shutting you up?” Adam asks breathlessly.

The tips of Ronan’s lips quirk upwards, and he shakes his head, his voice low when he speaks. “That was good, Adam.”

Adam.

He leans in for another kiss.


End file.
